El arte del engaño
by The Delusional Hero
Summary: El arte del engaño resultó ser tu mejor don, y no digas que no lo conoces a la perfección...


_Nota especial de Inicio:_ Dedicado especialmente a **Katrinna Le Fay** y a **Yugi Moto 2** (Uy, si que las tuve esperando, pero no extrañen mis fics, hay otro montón que son grandiosos ¬¬)

♠ **El Arte del Engaño ♠**

Géneros: Angst/Drama

Tipo: Songfic, One Shot

Advertencia: Suicidio, ideas extrañas acerca de ello,

Rating: 16+

Canción e Intérprete: El Arte del Engaño, Cartel de Santa. Te quiero Puta, Rammstein (Solo una parte y está cursiva y negrita)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?

¿Cuánto fue lo que negó?

¿Cuánto abandonó por esto?

…

No sabía, talvez se cumplirían 12 años la semana que entra… 12 años de haber empezado con la mayor actuación de su vida, 12 años de ser alguien diferente… 12 años de haber traicionado a su familia y amigos por una libertad aparente.

12 años de practicar el renombrado **_Arte del Engaño_**.

Ahora era cuando por fin se daba cuenta de que… había cometido un error… de que tenía problemas… de que talvez… no le quedaran esperanzas de salir del lío en el que estaba por culpa de una sola persona, una persona que lo mató en vida, literalmente.

Pero… a pesar de la muerte… lucía la más hermosa sonrisa de todas en su rostro, que siempre permanecía apacible, no sabía como, pero todos le creían… sus amigos, su familia, su cuñado… las cámaras que registraban casi cada momento de su vida profesional, siendo casi un genio en programación, no había nadie que no lo conociera en Japón, Rusia, España…

Todos pensaban que era feliz, que en su vida no había ninguna pieza puesta en el mal sentido de dañar o estar dañado, tenía una "familia", dinero, un trabajo exitoso en la empresa más exitosa de videojuegos… lo tenía todo, incluso estaba casado…

- Ese es el problema.

Se dijo a si mismo, terminando un bello cuadro al óleo, un cuadro que representaba, sin embargo, a la propia muerte en vida… el retrato del asesino más cruel de todo el mundo, el retrato de **_Seto Kaiba_**. Se sonrió ante la obra concluída, obra que terminaría en el comedor en lugar de la vieja pintura de Gozaburo Kaiba, tomando el lugar que desde un principio sabía le pertenecería al actual dueño de la mansión.

- Ya está… ahora a la sala de programación para… terminar el **_Proyecto Beta_**.

Se duchó y se cambió de ropa, pues la suya estaba llena de pintura de todas las tonalidades posibles, y dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo se encaminó a su cuarto de trabajo privado.

"_El Arte del Engaño resultó ser tu mejor don, y no digas que no lo conoces a la perfección, conocí qué es el perdón en nombre de un tal amor pero la traición fue la flecha que atravesó mi corazón._

_Hay dolor, hay rencor y sentimiento encontrados, hay deseos de morir por no tenerte a mi lado, pero ya no importa nada, el pasado quedó atrás, y así como llegaste ahora mismo te me vas."_

Mientras se dirigía a la Sala de Programación se encontró con su cuñado, que se estaba graduando de medicina en la más prestigiosa universidad de Japón, y solo estaba de visita como cada fin de semana, lo saludó sonriente, como si nada pasara, pero la venda ensangrentada de su brazo no mentía.

- Sabes Joey, lamento que esto no sea lo que tú esperabas… es más, ni siquiera yo esperé algo así… perdónale, no sabe lo que hace… está confundido y pensé que con tu llegada su mente se aclararía… pero no fue así.

- Vamos Mokuba, ¿Quién te dijo que…?

- Si Mokuba, ¿Quién te dijo que _yo_ le hice eso?

Una fría voz en tono burlón y retador habló desde un lado del pasillo en donde ellos conversaban, y cuando voltearon a ver, ahí estaba un hombre alto, de profundos ojos azules que emanaban de un brillo siniestro, se acercaba a Joey a paso lento pero firme.

- A este maldito no le puedes creer nada, y te prohíbo siquiera que pienses en conversar de nuevo con él.

Le ordenó apretándole la herida al rubio que suspiraba para no llorar, y se mordía los labios para no gritar, hasta que por fin le soltó, pero la cortadura sangraba de nuevo. Joey ignoró a Mokuba, sabía que no era justo, pero sino el menor pagaría las consecuencias.

Entró a uno de los tantos baños de **_Mansión Kaiba_**, tomó desesperado el alcohol y se lavó la cortadura que tenía justo arriba de las venas de su brazo, luego de asegurarse de que no dejaba nada sospechoso para Seto se puso las vendas nuevas y el sangrado cesó bastante.

Se dejó caer sobre los pisos de azulejos del baño y pensó tratando de calmarse… pensó en que ya no podía seguir así… pensó en que _no_ _debía_ seguir así…

- Debo terminarlo… debo… debo morir…

Se dijo, y eso le trajo el ánimo que había perdido hace tiempo… pero… cómo debía hacerlo… tenía bisturí, era viable, le gustaba la idea… pero sería más discreto tomarse el alcohol de 90°, y no dejaría sangre ni nada… solo el recuerdo de su maldita existencia. Pero se decidió por el bisturí, quería que luego de morir… cuando Seto entrará para ver _qué le había ocurrido_ se manchara los zapatos con sangre, que sus pisos fueran marcados con su sangre.

Tomó el pequeño objeto de un estante y lo miró… tan bello que no dañaría a nadie, ni nada… solo lo favorecían… las modelos con sus cirugías, los enfermos con sus curas… a él con su muerte…

Hizo una incisión de prueba en la palma de su mano y de la herida salió una laguna del líquido carmesí, que bañó parte de los azulejos limpios… se sonrió y decidió dejar una nota de despedida en una de las paredes… tomaba pequeñas cantidades de sangre en su dedo y escribía…

"Santo Joey… por el camino que ha llevado mi vida, por sufrir tanto… por estar contigo _Seto Kaiba_"

…

"Mártir Joey de los Suburbios… por haber soportado la vida que me dio mi padre mientras vivía en aquel lugar…"

…

"Ángel Joey… porque nunca renuncié a la vida y protegí la de otros… hasta ahora…"

…

Y plasmó la palma de su mano debajo de la caligrafía desordenada, debajo del graffiti de su existencia…

Luego, con su mano temblorosa y pálida cortó delicadamente la carne de sus muñecas, viendo la sangre, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad… por fin la vida, la odiosa existencia… llegaba a su fin…

- I see you in the _Other Side_.

Recitó con el aliento que pudo, desplomándose al suelo y cerrando los ojos tal vez para siempre… no sin antes ver en su último segundo de existencia la vida que había recibido… una que ni mereció ni pidió…

"_Jamás te di la espalda y eso no puedes negarlo, jamás te traicioné y nunca quise hacerte daño. Pasarán los años y seguirás en mi memoria pues tú has sido el único en llevarme hasta la gloria._

_Todo se derrumbó, dentro de ti, dentro de mí_

_(He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo)_

_De humo fue tu amor, y de papel, y de papel._

_(He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo)_

_Mira mis sueños, cómo se queman_

_Mira mis lágrimas cómo no cesan por ti."_

♠ **POV Joey, Flash Back ♠**

…

Tengo apenas _trece años_… no debería estar haciendo _esto_… ¿por qué todo debe ser _así_…?

_- Papá…_

Murmuré suavemente, él solo rió y siguió en lo suyo…

Padre… **_te desconozco_**

…

La mañana llegó a mi habitación… el amanecer… el comienzo del día… el comienzo del odioso día… no me gusta…

Vivimos en una zona de suburbios de Domino… todos mis amigos, y yo… pero… papá me dijo que ya no podría jugar con ellos, desde que tengo 11 años, un año luego de estar viviendo solo con mi papá… y… he descubierto que… no es lo que creía…

_- Ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito para entender esto… haz lo que te diga…_

Me dijo… eso fue ayer…

Y me violó…

Profanó la virginidad que algún día daría a quien _amara_ de verdad… el dolor no ha cesado o disminuido, y el sangrado no se detiene… estoy pálido, y si voy a un hospital es muy posible que me pregunten quién hizo eso y no quiero que arresten a mi padre, me llevarían a un orfanato, y no quiero eso.

- ¡Vamos Joseph, baja de esa puta habitación y ven a hacerme el desayuno!

- ¡Ya voy padre!

Suspiré, al menos tenía otro día para curarme, hoy es sábado, y no hay clases. Bajé las escaleras hacia la planta baja y le preparé el desayuno a papá, si lo contradecía era posible que me golpeara con su látigo, y no me gusta eso, mi espalda está marcada ya por muchos de esos golpes.

…

Tengo dieciséis años… y desde los 14 debo sostener la vivienda, pagar electricidad, agua, teléfono, comida, escuela…y así entregarle algo a mi padre… trabajo antes de la escuela repartiendo los periódicos, luego de esta en una panadería, y más tarde debo…

_Debo vender mi cuerpo…_

No es algo que disfrute, o sea fácil… tengo que esconder golpes, heridas, manchas, de mis compañeros de clase, sobre todo de los ojos de mis antiguos amigos… ese hombre no merece ser llamado _padre_, me golpea por todo, me hace trabajar, si lo que hago puede ser llamado _trabajo_…

- ¡Joey!

- ¿¡Si!

- Ven un rato a satisfacer a tu padre…

- Solo terminaré mi tarea y te juro que me tendrás toda la noche a tu dispocisión.

- Mejor para mí…

…

Diecisiete años, mi vida cambia… hay **_alguien_** en mi vida… un chico: **_Seto Kaiba_**, él y yo nos parecemos no solo en la personalidad sino en nuestra vida, con la excepción de que él es un millonario y yo un pobretón.

Me ha invitado a su mansión, dice que me ama, y le creo, pues amar a alguien como yo, sin dinero y con un pasado como el mío es algo difícil… dice que haremos creer a mi padre que pasé la noche con otro _cliente_ más.

Estamos en su alcoba, es un lugar grandioso, soy difícil de sorprender, pero la riqueza de este sujeto me impresiona… bordados de oro en sus pijamas, eso es tener dinero.

Me recuesta en la suave cama, las sábanas son de seda y terciopelo, las almohadas de plumas de ganso… y su cuerpo está sobre el mío, me mira, lo miro y lo beso, siento muy diferente estar con él, _él me ama_, puedo sentirlo.

Mis manos están aferradas a su cuello… luego de caricias, besos y todo lo demás, él está dentro de mí, lo siento hasta lo más profundo de mí ser, golpeando mi punto más sensible, haciéndome gritar, haciéndome suyo.

Pocos minutos luego de terminar, ya estamos de nuevo en la acción, su cabeza entre mis piernas, su lengua acariciando mi piel excitada.

**_Ay que rico un, dos, tres  
Sí te deseo otra vez  
Pero no, no, no tu corazón  
Más, más, más de tu limón_**

…

Veinte años… me voy a casar… me voy a casar con Seto Kaiba, me ha demostrado ser una gran persona, me ha demostrado que me ama. No sé si… está del todo correcto.

26 de Septiembre… el día que ha marcado mi destino, el día en el que todo ha cambiado… el día en el que descubrí que no todo es como se _suponía_ debía ser…

Desde el primer paso que di, hasta el más mínimo átomo de oxigeno que respiré ha sido supervisado por los guardias de aquí y allá, cámaras "escondidas" nos observaban, no podía evitar creer que esto era algo _comercial_, ¿cómo es que un matrimonio podía ser algo comercial?

_No lo sé_.

Aunque no me puedo quejar, pues se habían molestado en echar a algunos, excepto a los de las televisoras más serias… el despacho de la corporación estaba a reventar de personas, amarillistas, reporteros serios, curiosos, guardias…

Luego de todo, nos retiramos a "casa", y ya ahí todo se fue de cabeza.

La farsa terminaba.

Soportarnos sería un reto.

Fue lo que me dijo al entrar en la limosina… _no_ podía creerlo, de nuevo todo sería un caos.

No sabía si soportaría la vida un poco más, o si _debería_ morir por el bien de algunas personas que conozco y me defenderían…

Estoy aterrado de lo que pueda ocurrir… con un adolescente en casa… _conmigo_ en casa… nosotros en casa…

_Y lo más preocupante…** Juntos.**_

"_Y ya te habías tardado en inyectarme tu veneno, he caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo. Pero solo quiero y pido seguir estando vivo para verte, date cuenta del error que has cometido. Cuando todo entre mis manos te lo di sin interés, pero nunca fue suficiente por más que lo intenté._

_Te mostré que era primero el sentimiento no el dinero, que si algo nos llevamos ha de ser lo más sincero. Sé que no fui bueno demostrando sentimientos, pero siempre he sido rudo, frío y duro como el hielo. Me hundiste en el infierno y la verdad no me arrepiento."_

♠ **Fin POV Joey, Flash Back ♠**

Y en el último momento, alguien escuchó un leve sollozo… _su_ sollozo…

- ¡Nunca dejarás de ser un imbécil, Wheeler!

Gritó el que entraba, encontrándose con las palabras de Joey…

"**Santo Joey… por el camino que ha llevado mi vida, por sufrir tanto… por estar contigo _Seto Kaiba_"**

…

"**Mártir Joey de los Suburbios… por haber soportado la vida que me dio mi padre mientras vivía en aquel lugar…"**

…

"**Ángel Joey… porque nunca renuncié a la vida y protegí la de otros… hasta ahora…"**

…

- ¡Shimatta!

Gritó y lo llevó él mismo al hospital… ciertamente su relación fue fingida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero… le había tomado **cariño** al rubio.

"_Porque seré el que te ame hasta el último momento"_

**Tres meses después**

Una habitación blanca, acolchonada… un lienzo, cojines, una cama y un peluche de cachorro rubio… ese se lo había regalado **_él_**, decía que se parecían.

El recuerdo lo hacía sonreír…

La puerta se abrió y dejó pasar a dos hombres, los hermanos, Mokuba y… **_él_**,

- ¿Cómo has estado, Joey?

Sonrió y lo abrazó, para luego correr y abrazarlo a **_él_**, a Seto Kaiba, que lo recibió con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos…

Joey Wheeler era ahora internado en un hospital psiquiátrico…

No estaba apto para salir, o desenvolverse por su cuenta…

Joey Wheeler… el Mártir de los Suburbios, Santo Joey… se había vuelto loco… y tuvo otro intento de suicidio…

Padecía _Amnesia_…

_Todo se derrumbó, dentro de ti, dentro de mí_

_(He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo)_

_De humo fue tu amor, y de papel, y de papel._

_(He caído de tu cielo y no he chocado con el suelo)_

_Mira mis sueños, cómo se queman_

_Mira mis lágrimas cómo no cesan por ti."_

A pesar de todo, de los conflictos, diferencias…

Seto Kaiba le había tomado cariño al pequeño cachorro loco…

Cuidaba de él tres días a la semana.

Eran buenos amigos.

Pero _¿amarlo?_

Ni él sabía la respuesta a eso…

**FIN**

¿Qué les pareció?... personalmente me identifiqué mucho con el personaje de Joey mientras lo escribía. (La niña es así de tragedia ¬¬)

Y muy corto, eso si. Gomen Nasai.

Reclamos, Quejas, Sugerencias, Opinión… Dejen Review. (Y me pondré feliz)… (¿Les gusta ver a alguien triste?)…

**Obscuräti Kaiba Ivanov**

**San Salvador, El Salvador**

**Marzo de 2006**


End file.
